


结局

by Hdreey



Category: Dark Souls
Genre: I looooove the quiet little ninja, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hdreey/pseuds/Hdreey
Summary: 不死人把忍者捡回去和他的同伴搞他的故事
Relationships: Chosen Undead/Shiva's bodyguard, Mob/Shiva's bodygaurd
Kudos: 6





	结局

如果不是不死人把他带回去，他一定已经死在绘画世界了。

血液模糊了他大部分本已发黑的视野。如果仔细看的话，或许还能发现他身上残破的衣服原本是深蓝，但它现在早已被血红一遍一遍叠加覆盖直到变成一种诡异的深色。他眨眨眼睛，试图重新聚焦已开始发散的视线。芝的躯体在不远处的雪堆上。凝胶状的血红色内脏从下腹部的撕口中流出，迅速变得冰冷粘稠。不死人在那具尸体边翻找着什么，等拿到他想要的后，他从那片血肉中走出，随意地踩碎凝固脆弱的内脏。忍者动了一下手指。他的手指在雪地里抽搐几下，然后不受控制地瘫软下去。他发现不知什么时候自己左腿膝盖下的部分变成了一团骨碎和肌肉的混合物，在远处鲜红色的，随着不死人大开大合的挥斩飞溅得到处都是。刻骨的痛楚已离他而去，只有麻木，和无尽的温暖——来自于以他为中心不断蔓延的血红。意识滑下崩溃的深渊，只有越来越暗的视野和在耳边响起也许是心跳的沉重的声音。

不死人闯入他的视线。逆着月光忍者隐约能辨认出脱去头盔的脸，却无法看清任何细节。左腿的切面被不死人浇上什么粘稠的液体，那很温暖，让忍者一片混沌的头脑清醒了几分。眼前景象的转换使他发觉自己被扛在肩上，隔着一层布料贴着不死人肩甲的脸感受到的冰冷刺激了还未死亡的神经，他再度陷入被严寒和剧痛折磨的境地。不死人脚步轻快地向某个方向走去，他温热的手臂环绕着忍者的腰，紧紧按压的感觉和走路引起的颠簸让他胃中什么向上涌。他感觉恶心。

如果不是不死人把他带回去，他一定死在绘画世界了。

……也许死了才好。

这里除了斜着打在地面上的光束之外，只有黑暗和不断滴落的水滴打在岩石上的声响。墙壁上挂着的火把因为过于潮湿的空气没有燃烧多久就熄灭了。忍者两腿分开跪在地上，锁住脚腕的铁环将他的腿紧紧压在地面，反剪在背后的双手由一只铁环禁锢，连在背后岩壁上的某处。空气中弥漫的潮湿气息与黑森林中的很相似，或许狩猎团中的人可以找到他，解开他的锁链，然后——带回到白猫那里，与已死的主人一同接受惩罚吗？就像他之前所目睹的那样，被一大群人围在中间，沾满各种温热的浆液后不堪地死去吗？跪姿使他臀部和大腿内侧的肌肉紧绷直到颤抖。湿黏的布片贴在身体上的感觉让他很不舒服，尤其是腿甲上镶着的金属条压入他的皮肤时，冰冷和钝痛同时折磨着他原本已经发麻的双腿，为此他不得不调整了好几次姿势，但没有一个让他舒服。脖子上挂着的项圈收得太紧了，哪怕是一次吞咽动作都会让他有窒息的感觉。但无论如何，左腿永远是他痛苦的根源。不死人用火烧封了伤口，这样他既不会感染化脓，也不会再长出一截。他努力忘记自己的伤口被火燎烧时扭曲神情。现在包裹着伤口的是外面一层坚硬的焦肉，感知极其迟钝，但只要指甲用力下压，稍稍触及到内部肌肉，他就会急促地呼吸，浑身颤抖着向后缩去，再用一点力——如果没有被这幅模样打动的话，说不定可以看到他竭力掩藏的眼泪，从黏着干涸粘液的脸颊上滑下，与蒙着皮肤的一层冷汗混合。在他的身份还是芝的忍者时，他从来没有在除了濒死的芝身旁的其它地方掉过眼泪。无疑这种透明澄澈的液体带给不死人极大的快慰，因此烧焦的切面上已经布满了裂痕，每一条充盈了鲜血的裂痕都代表着一次意识被痛感撕裂的体验。

他听见不死人金属腿甲相互碰撞的熟悉声音。他不明白将会发生什么的最初几次，这个声音足以使他浑身一颤，绷紧失力的肌肉。这个声音意味着他将反抗、挣扎，但最终失败。脚步声伴随着说笑交谈的声音越来越近。走路的声音是杂错的，其中一个声音是皮革摩擦地面的沙沙声，另一个是盔甲上挂着的锁链相互刮蹭的声音——至少有三个人。他后脊发凉。耳中如尖叫一样的噪音随着声音的渐进而愈加歇斯底里。

“真是可怜的孩子。”

他们没有点火照亮。一句感情丰富得矫揉造作的感叹从最左边的人口中发出，然后他走上前，用指尖轻抚抚摸着忍者的脸颊，继续用优雅的声音发表自己的评论。他的手指修长，但是在微光之下异常苍白，冰冷而黏湿。“他很漂亮。”他轻笑着，忍者抬头，目光对上一双没有丝毫温度的眼睛。他腰间绣满装饰的护符顶着忍者的大腿，几乎就压在断肢处的侧面。

已经有人不耐烦了。“你的废话真多。”兜帽下沙哑的男声响起，他的剑泛着寒光。一双手攀上自己的肩膀，手掌上的茧隔着皮革摩擦着他被冷汗笼罩的皮肤，指尖深深陷入肌肤之中，顺着肌肉的间隙向下滑直到下腹部，欣赏他依然饱满的肌肉和流畅的线条。不死人站在他们的身后，他的表情隐藏在头盔之下，无声地注视着两个人的动作。  
牧师没有理会同伴的咒骂，“可怜的孩子，”他哀伤地重复道，有一瞬间忍者甚至相信他真的在怜悯自己，“却不服管教。”他的语气瞬间转为刀锋一般锐利，落在忍者身上目光划开他的皮肉，看清了他的每一点罪恶。

“但我们会让你变回那个可爱的。”他顿了一下，最终欢快地宣布，像是救赎了渎神的罪人一般欢愉。

不死人走向前解开了扣着脚腕的铁环。他也松开了连着墙壁的铁链，但没有解开手铐。忍者的头靠着剑士的的胸部，他的身体很热，甚至潮湿的前襟已经贴在他的胸肌上。腿被强制分开的经历已经不是第一次，但他还是条件反射性地挣扎，换来剑士一句咒骂和手指在焦肉上恶意的按压。似乎是一个开关一样，他的身体在剑士的怀中弓起，然后随着疼痛的消失无力地依偎在对方怀里。牧师冰冷的手指紧紧扣在他的小腿上，确认他不再动弹后逐渐向上，寒意像一条缠着大腿逐渐攀升的蛇侵入他的骨髓。他的手比忍者常年隐藏在黑色布料下的皮肤更白，皮肤下分明的指节和青筋让它们更加病态。

当那双恶心的手握住他的性器时，他差点一脚踹在牧师的肚子上。牧师刺激着他的器官，让它违背了忍者的仇恨顺从地迎合牧师而挺立，并在顶端溢几滴透明液体。为了遏制自己紊乱的喘息忍者微微后仰，剑士顺势撕开他的上衣，被剑柄磨出的茧摩擦按压乳尖，让它充血，在潮湿的空气中挺起。忍者偏过头去，在两种快感的刺激下缴械。一直无法恢复的体力和威胁卸去了他反抗的念头，让他把自己的另一部分暴露在两个施暴者之前，刺激着他们的欲望。剑士低下头，他的面具轻轻碰了忍者的前额，松开了揉捏忍者乳尖的双手。忍者在有些模糊的神智中感觉那双手贴合着他腰部和臀部的线条向下。

在他反应过来之前剑士已经插入了两根手指。没有液体润滑让手指在他的后穴中进出多了些痛苦。牧师抚慰他性器的动作逐渐加快，最终他在一声闷喘后射出。后穴扩张的进程非常顺利，自主分泌的粘液让手指更容易进入，也使肉壁紧紧贴合手指，在抽插时热切地吮吸着进出的异物。白色液体混合着后穴分泌的黏液洒在忍者的大腿上。牧师捧起忍者的脸，看着他没有被掩盖，此时眼角泛红的眼睛，透过表面一层薄薄的水雾凝视他的深色瞳孔。温热的液体被抹在他的面罩上。

“你做的很好，孩子。”牧师的声音异常愉悦，“你应该得到一些奖励。”

“一起来吗？”他向不死人发问。忍者没有看清不死人的动作，但显然牧师被拒绝了。他耸耸肩，将忍者一把拉起，分开他的双腿迎合剑士阴茎的插入。

钝痛是在插入后随着神经爬升至他的脑内的。即使是润滑之后，突然撑开穴口的阴茎仍然让他急促地呼吸。剑士压着忍者的双腿，他显然没有在意狰狞的切面，以至于忍者在他粗暴的动作中被刺痛时时威胁。内壁包裹着粗壮的性器，任由它在其中蛮横地冲撞。剑士始终没有触碰他的深处，只是一遍一遍地顶开他两处内壁然后退出。忍者没有在意，他现在已经被剧烈的动作带来的冲击消耗去了大部分精力和神智。在他被眼泪模糊的视野里牧师摆弄着自己的下装，随即是突然捅入的异物撑开了自己的口腔——他沉溺在剑士野蛮的顶弄中以至于没有注意到面罩被拉下。他一阵干呕却无法吐出插入口中的性器，因为牧师死死拉住他的头发，向根处按压，然后在顶端堵住他的喉咙时猛地向后拉扯，透明黏液飞溅在忍者脸上。他狠狠地瞪着牧师，深色瞳孔中燃烧的怒火却没有阻止牧师强迫他为自己口交的动作，于是挂满液体的性器再次捅入口中，温暖黏湿的口腔黏膜包裹着牧师的阴茎。牧师满意地长长吐出一口气，与忍者对视。

“你曾经和你的主人这样做过吗？”牧师故意问，“如果没有的话真是他的损失。”他像一位诗人一样长叹一声。他的眼睛让忍者想起白猫。

几次连续的抽插后牧师在忍者口中射出。他蹲下身子，温柔地抹去忍者脸颊和嘴唇上，以及睫毛上挂着的精液，但他显然一副没有满足的样子。牧师蹲下身子，温柔地用苍白的手指抹去忍者脸颊、嘴唇包括睫毛上挂着的精液，然后笑了。这是忍者第一次如此清晰地看见他的脸，也是第一次被一阵彻底的寒意由尾椎骨到大脑彻底贯穿。他明白牧师比依然在他身后抽插、一直用低沉沙哑的声音对他进行威胁的剑士危险的多，就像是为了虚张声势而露出牙齿的动物，但对于这个牧师来讲，他的每一个动作都让忍者背后发凉，包括他用情绪过于充沛的语气遮盖的对话内容，包括他的微笑，一种像是曾经双唇被粗线缝起再拆开后露出的扭曲的笑容。

“看看你自己吧，好孩子。”

他轻轻的亲了忍者的嘴唇，然后拿起躺在地上的阔剑，抽去剑鞘，被保养得很好的剑面朝向忍者。忍者嫌恶地抬头，但当目光聚焦在剑面所映射出的景象时他睁大双眼。

他双腿分开坐在剑士的阴茎上，任由对方从后面操着自己。胸部肌肉布满红色的指痕，乳尖已经被摩擦得破皮，沁出血珠，在白色浓液的映衬下像是乳钉上的装饰。没有剥离干净的深色上衣和依然包裹着那条小腿的护甲让他显得更加淫霏。看见自己的脸时他偏过头去，自己脸上的潮红、湿润的眼角和依然粘在脸上的精液引燃了他内心的耻辱感，让它在心底炸裂，蔓延到肢体的每一个末端，折磨着他的尊严和荣誉一如这些折磨他的肉体的人。

在剑面之后不远处的不死人，从始至终没有说一句话，也没有一个动作，就像是站在那里的只有那副盔甲。

牧师的身体阻挡在忍者与剑面之间，他从身后环住忍者，依然挺立的性器磨蹭着已经被剑士占据的穴口，溅出的粘液沾在他的顶端，引导着他向穴口不断靠近。

仅仅是插入这一个动作就让忍者短暂地失去了除了快感和疼痛意外的其他感觉。被突然撑大的穴口勉强容纳两根性器在其中活动，他不得不弓起身子缓解直冲上脑的刺激。剑士也不仅仅停留于浅处而向更深处冲刺，挤压他的敏感点，然后他退去，换上牧师向更深处探索。敏感点由最初被有节奏的轮流挤压到后来无规律地承受双倍压力彻底卸去了忍者最后由尊严支撑的防卫，他在两个人中间不顾切面的存在扭动、无声地呻吟，眼角弯成的弧度让人说不清他究竟是在哭还是在笑，也许他从这种凌虐中找到了令他快乐的，往日芝无法给予他的东西，当然也有可能是完全相反的。但可以确定的是，他已经无暇思考其它的东西，包括尊严、荣誉这一类虚无缥缈的，又或者像芝一样曾经是他的全部的， 早已随着快感强烈的刺激而支离破碎。两个人的速度逐渐加快，水声充斥着他们的耳畔。在一片阴霾中，忍者随着他们在他体内的射出而达到高潮，他失去了视觉，只有耳边在经历快感的冲击后的嗡鸣声和剑士沉重的喘息。然后他们站起身，把他留在地上，整理着自己的衣物。他听不清他们对不死人说了什么，但他们确实觉得很满意，让他感觉到对他们的仇恨，却伴随着一种从心底升起的诡异的愉悦。

他们离开了这个地牢，只留下不死人和忍者。不死人走上前去，拉起浑身沾满精液以及其他液体的忍者，拍拍他的脸颊，将手指按在焦肉上，看到他的眼球开始转动时停下了施力的动作。然后他将带着手套的手指插入忍者松软泥泞的后穴中，感受到内壁自主的收缩、吮吸。温暖的嫩肉包裹着他的手指，同时他读出忍者眼中被竭力掩埋却依然跃动在他的目光中的情欲。

“他们把你教得很好。”

这句话中没有任何情感，就像不死人平日里那样。他的脸隐藏在头盔之下使忍者无法读取他的表情。他的声音有那么一瞬间让忍者想到了芝，但这个念头转瞬即逝。不死人拔出手指，甩去上面沾黏的液体。出乎寻常的，他为忍者清理了这一片狼藉，将他以原本的姿势禁锢，走之前在切面上浇上一些元素液，然后离开这个地牢。

忍者突然觉得他不想让不死人就这样离去。

但他想让他再回来吗？忍者有些模糊。

**Author's Note:**

> 不说话的小忍者好好搞


End file.
